Promesse
by Kakashisakurafic
Summary: J'ai décidé de diviser ce One Shot en deux parties en raison de sa longueur. Il met en vedette deux personnages de Masashi Kishimoto (Sakura et Kakashi ) que j'affectionne particulièrement. À vous de voir si l'amour peu l'emporter malgré les 14 ans qui les séparent.
1. Chapter 1

Calmement, la jeune femme terminait de boucler les quelques mèches de ses cheveux sortant de sa peignures haute. Chacune d'elles tombait parfaitement sur son minois et encadrait gracieusement ses traits délicats.

Perchée sur ses beaux talons hauts argent, Sakura était vêtue d'une splendide robe de soirée d'un rouge flamboyant, fendue sur le flanc gauche. À chacun de ses pas, cette fente dans le tissu permettait d'entrevoir l'une de ses interminables jambes, ce qui malgré elle exacerbait sa sensualité, déjà naturellement marquée. Cette dernière avait passé un long moment à façonner l'aspect de sa chevelure et avait ajouté un léger maquillage qui venait accentuer le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Bien qu'étant tout à fait ravissante, le regard embrumer qu'elle portait à son reflet trahissait la tristesse qui lui nouait l'estomac. Depuis deux ans déjà, la jeune femme arborait un sourire factice lorsqu'elle mettait les pieds hors de chez elle, afin d'éviter que son entourage la prenne en pitié…mais à cet instant il lui semblait si difficile à produire…Chaque jour, la situation lui devenait plus insoutenable que la veille, mais elle n'y pouvait rien et cela la détruisait à petit feu…

En fait, Sakura se préparait en vue d'assister à une soirée donnée en son honneur pour avoir atteint le rang de Juunin. Toutefois, cela était loin de l'enchanter, au contraire cela ne faisait que tourner plus profondément le couteau dans la plaie. Logiquement, cette soirée devait être la récompense de tant de labeur. Ce nouveau grade imposait le respect et l'admiration, mais comment pouvait-elle en apprécier totalement la signification, si celui qui lui avait permis d'atteindre ce titre honorifique n'assistait pas à sa réussite…Ses pensées étaient évidement tournées vers Kakashi, lui qui avait quitté le village deux ans plus tôt sans préavis. La veille de son départ, ce dernier avait semblé vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne lui avait adressé qu'un simple : « Bonne nuit» et cela lui revenait inlassablement en tête…cela lui semblait déjà tellement loin qu'elle doutait même que cela n'ait pas été qu'un rêve.

À l'aube, alors que l'équipe sept attendait le sensei pour le début de l'entrainement, l'hokage était venue pour leur annoncer qu'il avait quitté le village et ce de façon définitive. Naruto s'était aussitôt indigné et avait demandé des explications à la princesse des limaces. Cette dernière leur avait expliqué que Kakashi s'était adressé à elle, car il souhaitait être assigné à une mission de rang S menée par l'AMBU.

Ayant déjà été l'un de ses membres, le sensei recevait encore des requêtes pour participer à ses missions, mais il n'en avait plus accepté depuis qu'il s'était vu attitré une équipe. Toutefois, connaissant ses compétences et son expérience qui faisait de lui un atout indispensable, ils tentaient tout de même de le faire intégrer leurs rangs. Les dernières années avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes pour le sensei et avec le temps il avait commencé douté de la réelle nécessité de rester au village. Il avait appris ce qu'il pouvait à ses élèves et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait chaque jour en tentant de réfréner un puissant désir qu'il ne pouvait assouvir lui était devenue insoutenable. Kakashi voulait y mettre un terme et il s'était vu offrir la possibilité de le faire en fuyant la raison de son mal-être. Il est certain que ce dernier aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement, mais il n'avait plus la force d'attendre qu'une autre solution s'offre à lui, c'est pourquoi il voulait être assigné à cette mission. Kakashi n'avait rien dit sur les raisons qui le poussaient à partir si promptement à Tsunade et lui avait fait promettre de n'en parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté le village. Quand cette dernière avait tenté de connaitre les causes qui le poussaient à abandonner sa patrie il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'avait pas insisté, car elle le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Cela la peinait énormément de le voir partir, mais elle le respectait trop pour se mettre en travers de sa route.

Quand Tsunade eut terminé de parler, personne n'ajouta rien, mais tous se regardèrent tristement. Ils restèrent silencieux comme s'ils tentaient d'apprivoiser le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Sakura de son côté était laissé à elle-même avec des questions sans réponses, mais une en particulier lui revenait en tête : pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés? …Pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui?

C'était en fait cette question, à laquelle Sakura n'avait évidemment pas encore trouvé de réponse, qui lui revenait en tête à ce moment même face au miroir de sa salle de bain. .Une larme roula sur sa joue malgré elle, mais elle se précipita de l'essuyer afin d'éviter de gâcher son maquillage. Elle expira fébrilement en essayant d'éviter de fondre en larmes, car l'envie était loin de lui manquer. Toutefois, même si elle souhaitait profondément rester en peignoir seule chez elle à broyer du noir, elle ne pouvait pas s'évincer de sa propre soirée… La jeune femme prit alors quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme en fermant les yeux pour trouver en elle-même la force de faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle… Après quoi elle s'observa brièvement dans la glace pour vérifier que rien ne clochait à son apparence avant de fermer la lumière et de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre à la fête.

Il était vingt heures lorsque Sakura arriva à destination. La réception ne commençait pas avant une demi-heure et elle décida de s'assoir à une table près du Bar afin d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée de ses amis. Logiquement ce n'était pas vraiment à elle d'être en avance étant donné que c'était l'invité d'honneur. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester une seconde de plus chez elle sans céder à la forte tentation de ne plus jamais quitter son appartement.

Assise les jambes croisées en attendant qu'on vienne lui offrir à boire, cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Elle y observait les passants marcher dans les rues éclairées du village. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain quelque chose retient son attention…Le paysage extérieur n'y était pour rien…c'était le reflet de l'intérieur où elle pouvait apercevoir les gens assis au bar. Un homme vêtu d'un élégant complet venait tout juste de s'y assoir et sembla commander poliment à boire. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça et sa respiration s'accéléra comme si elle venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Cette chevelure si peu commune… …ce pouvait-il vraiment que ce soit lui? Après tout ce temps ? Sakura avait cru maintes fois l'apercevoir par le passé, mais à chaque fois seul son imagination s'était avéré être en cause. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour avoir à affronter la déception qui s'ensuivrait. Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais la curiosité eue raison d'elle. La jeune femme tourna alors la tête en direction du Bar.

Bien que ne pouvant le voir que de dos, Sakura l'observait avec intérêt. Elle le détaillait du regard, partant de ses cheveux grisonnant à la large carrure de ses épaules et de sa posture droite et fière. La jeune femme était à l'affut du moindre mouvement qu'il faisait pour constater avec satisfaction sa gestuelle nonchalante. Toutefois, rien de tout ceci n'était en mesure de prouver qu'elle n'était pas sujette à de nouvelles hallucinations provenant de son désir de le revoir. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la personne à côté de lui. En raison de la musique ambiante, il s'inclina vers son interlocuteur pour lui glisser un mot et c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut le tissu si familier qui recouvrait son visage. Sakura eut un petit cri de surprise et s'empressa de camoufler sa bouche d'une main tremblante. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux … ce pouvait-il vraiment que cela soit réel et qu'il soit ici, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle. La jeune femme n'avait qu'à se lever et à aller le voir pour pouvoir lui parler et le regarder à nouveau en face pour fondre son regard dans sa prunelle ébène. Elle pourrait sentir sur sa personne le réconfort qu'il lui procurait et même humer son odeur…ou encore le toucher…

Le problème était que Sakura n'était pas certaine que ses jambes réussissent à la porter jusqu'à lui. Celle-ci s'était si souvent imaginé comment cela se passerait si elle venait à le revoir, mais sa fébrilité était tout autre que ce qu'elle avait pu supposer. C'était un mélange entre la béatitude et la colère et cela l'empêchait nécessairement de s'abandonner corps et âme à la joie de le revoir…deux ans sans nouvelles et sans explication s'avère être terriblement long…une rancune qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir avait creusé un faussé entre eux.

Sakura prit une profonde inspiration et se leva pour commencer à marcher d'un pas assuré en sa direction. Le bruit que produisaient ses talons hauts à chaque enjambé semblait donner plus d'assurance à sa démarche, qu'elle n'en avait en réalité. Elle contourna quelques tables et arriva finalement à côté de lui. Le ninja copieur eut à peine le temps de se retourner dans sa direction qu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme heurter violemment son visage. Le claquement fut suffisamment violent pour faire cesser le bourdonnement produit par la clientèle. Tous se retournèrent afin d'observa la scène et attendre la suite. Elle l'avait giflé et ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, car il avait définitivement été pris de court par cet affront. La jeune femme était elle-même surprise d'avoir dépassé les bornes à ce point…mais le regard encore emplit de colère qu'elle lui lança avant de s'adresser à lui ne laissait pas transparaître ses craintes.

-Vous m'avez terriblement déçu et de vous présenter ici après tout ce temps…je dois dire que je ne vous connaissais pas une telle arrogance ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de tourner les talons et de prendre la direction de la porte de coté à toute vitesse.

Kakashi se leva et partit à ses trousses sous le regard accusateur de tous les gens ayant assisté à la scène. Il poussa la porte et sortit dans la ruelle où il la voyait s'éloigner.

Sakura je t'en prie attend ! implora-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

Le timbre triste de sa voix parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle aurait voulu s'enfuir et l'ignorer elle en était tout simplement incapable. Sakura s'arrêta alors de marcher et resta immobile, dos à lui en attendant de voir ce qu'il était pour faire. En une fraction de seconde, il se posta derrière elle, si près que la jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du ninja copieur dans son cou. Ce dernier resta silencieux, mais surtout serein ce qui apaisa presque aussitôt la colère de la jeune femme. Sakura ne pouvait pas lutter…il avait malgré lui une certaine emprise sur sa personne et elle se voyait à chaque fois démunie, incapable de lui tenir tête…Toutefois, la tristesse n'était pas moindre pour la jeune femme et encore moins pour le sensei qui cherchait les mots appropriés pour s'expliquer. Sakura le devança, cherchant à éclaircir certaines parts d'ombres sur le comportement qu'il avait eu deux ans plus tôt.

-Pourquoi…? Murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Que veux-tu dire? Rétorqua Kakashi, lui aussi à voix basse.

-Étions-nous si insignifiants à vos yeux? L'étais-je? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez omis de nous avertir de votre départ ?

-Bien sûr que non…dit moi que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois... ajouta le sensei tristement.

À ce moment, la jeune femme se retourna et leva les yeux vers le sensei avant de relancer la discussion.

-En fait, je ne sais plus quoi en penser. J'ai retourné la situation maintes fois dans mon esprit sans comprendre les raisons de votre départ, mais surtout de votre silence face à ce que vous prépariez. Une seule chose m'est revenue en tête…ce soir-là quand vous êtes venue me reconduire chez moi, vous sembliez vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais vous vous êtes raviser…alors j'en suis venue à penser que j'étais peut-être en cause… dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol.

Le regard du sensei s'assombrit, car il constata l'étendue du mal qu'il avait pu faire. Le ninja copieur avait esquivé toute forme de discussion par rapport à son départ pour la protéger, mais également pour se préserver lui et cela avait engendré tellement de non-dits que Sakura en était venu à croire qu'elle était responsable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela aurait pu dégénérer à ce point, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait et il ne pouvait que se maudire lui-même…

-Regarde-moi Sakura…dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de la décision que j'ai prise. Je suis désolé si la façon dont j'ai agis a pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, te faire croire le contraire, lança-t-il en la regardant fixement d'un regard désolé comme pour appuyer la sincérité de ses paroles.

-Alors pourquoi avoir pris une décision aussi égoïste !? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix chancelante.

Une atroce douleur lui noua l'estomac puis, le visage du ninja copieurs se ferma, prenant des traits plus sévères. Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire en sorte que cette vieille blessure, qui commençait à peine à cicatriser, soit ouverte de nouveau et creuse davantage leurs chairs déjà suffisamment meurtries…À quoi avait-il bien pu penser…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité…elle méritait tellement mieux et l'ironie du sort faisait en sorte que le mensonge s'avérait moins égoïste que la vérité. Kakashi prit de longues secondes pour l'observer afin de ne pas oublier à quel point cela pouvait valoir la peine d'endurer toutes les souffrances du monde au profit de son bonheur…même si cela impliquait qu'elle le déteste. Il s'efforça de rester de marbre et prit la parole.

-Tu avais sans doute raison tout à l'heure, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû me présenter ici ce soir…je me rends compte de mon erreur…lança Kakashi en marquant une pause. Je vais y aller…félicitation Sakura…ajouta-t-il affligé, mais en s'efforçant tout de même de lui adresser un ultime sourire avant de commencer à partir, les mains dans les poches.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les larmes commencèrent à dévaler le long des joues de la jeune femme. Cela en était trop, Sakura ne pouvait concevoir une vie dont il ne faisait pas partit et cette seule idée lui nouait l'estomac. Les larmes ne cessaient leurs courses folles et étaient suivies par des faibles, mais douloureuses lamentations. Elle voulait à tout prix comprendre pourquoi il fuyait…car le sentiment qu'il se sauvait d'elle s'était confirmé au cours de cet échange. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas se terminer de la sorte. Toutes ces réflexions c'était faites en quelques secondes et avant même qu'il ait pu faire plus de deux pas, elle l'agrippa par le bras. Ce dernier se tourna la tête de côté surpris, mais surtout déçu qu'elle lui rende la tâche aussi difficile…

-Sensei…

-Il y a longtemps que je ne mérite plus ce titre…dit-il amèrement. S'il te plaît laisse tomber…ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

-C'est moi que vous fuyez n'est-ce pas…? Rétorqua Sakura en ignorant son commentaire.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son silence était plus évocateur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu trouver à dire. Toutefois, il savait pertinemment que la moindre parole qui aurait franchi ses lèvres l'aurait compromis davantage…

-Qu'ai-je bien pu faire dites-moi? Lança Sakura en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Mortifié, le sensei crispa la mâchoire et se risqua à encrer son regard dans le sien, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'elle l'avait empêché de partir. C'est à ce moment que tout devint limpide dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il avait bien caché son jeu jusqu'à l'à, mais sa façade habituelle était tombée et elle voyait enfin clair en lui…Cette lueur qui illuminait son regard lorsqu'il le posait sur elle…Sakura était stupéfaite de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt …

Dans le but de venir confirmer ses présomptions la jeune femme posa délicatement une main sur son torse et la fit glisser jusqu'à son épaule. Elle se risqua ensuite à découvrir du bout des doigts le tissu recouvrant visage du sensei. De ses phalanges celle-ci semblait faire des esquisses imaginaires sur sa peau voilée. Sakura s'attarda ensuite sur ses lèvres afin d'en découvrir leurs aspects. Kakashi ne bronchait pas et l'observait parcourir avec curiosité cette partie de sa personne qui lui avait été inconnue jusqu'à l'a. La jeune femme prolongea son exploration et arriva à la frontière du masque. Elle hésita, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être significatif pour lui…Après un bref instant, elle se risqua à faire glisser le tissu vers le bas. Toutefois, la main du sensei prit doucement la sienne pour l'arrêter.

-Je t'en prie ne fait pas ça…dit-il faiblement.

Kakashi tentait encore de résister à l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Bien sûr, il mourrait d'envie qu'elle poursuive ce qu'elle avait entrepris…mais le ninja copieur ne pouvait mettre de côté les conséquences qui s'ensuivraient. Ce dernier sentait sa résistance s'affaiblir un peu plus chaque seconde et cela l'effrayait, car il savait qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de se contrôler. Le sensei était ardent de désir pour elle et cela dépassait largement le simple désir charnel. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour quelqu'un…cela venait du plus profond de son être et le rendait esclave de la jeune femme.

Sakura avait senti la main de Kakashi prendre la sienne délicatement, mais tout de même fermement pour l'empêcher de le démasquer et avait exprimé verbalement le souhait qu'elle s'arrête-la. Toutefois, elle savait pertinemment que c'était par question de principe qu'il réussissait encore à lui insuffler de rester à l'écart, car bien que ses paroles eurent été claires ses gestes disaient le contraire…il avait au même moment délaissé son étreinte. C'était exactement comme si son esprit c'était exprimer verbalement alors que son cœur l'avait fait pas ses gestes…

Maintenant libre de ses mouvements, Sakura posa de nouveau sa main sur le tissu et l'abaissa doucement découvrant peu à peu les traits qu'il camouflait. La jeune femme eut un léger rictus de satisfaction en découvrant pour la première fois l'intégralité du visage du sensei. Il était terriblement attirant…encore bien mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Sakura ne put alors s'empêcher de s'avancer en sa direction pour s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. C'était un chaste baisé emplit de tendresse qui n'était certes pas dénuée de sens…mais elle s'écarta lentement, l'observant et attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, car il avait jusque-là resté stoïque…après tout peut-être que la nature de ses sentiments étaient tout autre que ce qu'elle avait cru entrevoir…

Kakashi n'avait pas émis le moindre mouvement par retenue venant de son désir de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle…mais s'en était trop … La jeune femme sue rapidement à quoi s'en tenir quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes du ninja copieur venir s'appuyer contre les siennes. Il avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et capturait la pulpe de ses lèvres avec douceur. Sakura se prêta sans attendre à cet échange empli de retenue et de sensualité. Leurs corps s'enlacèrent et la jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Maintenant si près, elle pouvait aussi sentir celui du sensei cogner fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Ils s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Kakashi plaqua la jeune femme contre la façade extérieure de la bâtisse. Il savourait avidement la sapidité de ses lèvres s'abandonnant peu à peu à ses pulsions si longtemps refoulées. Le ninja copieur se faisait plus preste et commença malgré lui à balader ses mains avec pudeur sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la soulevait pour l'appuyer contre ses hanches. Sakura passa une main sur la nuque du sensei et glissa ses doigts entre ses cheveux grisonnant tout en l'attirant davantage vers elle, initiant ainsi une danse enflammée où leurs deux langues s'entrecroisaient langoureusement. Kakashi sentait les frissons lui parcourir l'échine…tout son être la réclamait…

À quelque mètre d'eux se trouvait la porte d'un petit bistro fermé pour cause de réparation. Submerger par une fougue devenue incontrôlable il franchit la porte avec la jeune femme toujours dans les bras. Kakashi s'approcha du comptoir et il balaya du revers de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur la surface pour y déposer Sakura. Le sensei l'embrassa de plus belle pour ensuite la couvrir de baiser en descendant dans son cou. La jeune femme lui retira alors son veston et déboutonna sa chemise pour balader ses mains sur le torse musclé du ninja copieur, lui procurant ainsi d'agréables frissons. Kakashi effleurait de ses doigts les bras nus de la jeune femme et s'approchant de sa poitrine attrayante…Il releva la tête et cette dernière captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle poursuivait ses caresses en descendant dangereusement vers son bas-ventre pour atteindre la courroie de sa ceinture. Le sensei sentait le tissu de son pantalon tendre davantage par l'excitation…

Dans un éclair de lucidité il s'écarta et cela sembla lui demander un effort surhumain.

-Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporter…nous ne devrions pas/

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je t'en prie…ne te défile pas alors que j'en éprouve le désir autant que toi…dit fébrilement la jeune femme.

Les yeux fiévreux, le ninja copieur n'ajouta rien, il s'approcha de la jeune femme pour détacher sa robe et la fit glisser au sol. Elle fit de même avec son pantalon et balada ses mains en lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, tandis que le sensei s'autorisait à découvrir les formes vallonnées de Sakura. Après un moment, Kakashi la fit sienne et dans un mélange de caresses et de gémissement, ils atteignirent l'orgasme.

La tension redescendue et le sourire au coin des lèvres, ils se rhabillèrent en s'observant indiscrètement. Une fois de nouveau vêtu ils se dirigèrent en direction de la soirée où tout le monde devait attendre avec impatience la jeune femme.

Juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, Sakura se retourna vers Kakashi.

-À bien y penser qu'est-ce qui a fait en sorte que tu te décides à venir ici ce soir? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il y a longtemps, je t'avais promis que j'allais être présent lorsque tu deviendrais Junin…lança Kakashi en souriant.

-Je t'aime tellement…ajouta-t-elle naturellement.

-Certainement pas autant que moi, rétorqua-t-il en lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Elle arbora un magnifique sourire avant de se diriger au bras de son cavalier jusqu'à la salle de réception.


End file.
